


Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Into the Game

by BritishGuy54



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishGuy54/pseuds/BritishGuy54
Summary: When you find what seems to be a TV Remote, and you decide to play Xenoblade Chronicles 2, but this time, you're in it. Unfortunately, with your presence, it seems things may go quite a bit differently this time around.
Kudos: 5





	Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Into the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Notices:  
> Canon Divergence, Reader-Insert, Alternate Universe

When you decided to play Xenoblade Chronicles 2 again, it seems as if you were just as excited to play New Game Plus just as ever. You wanted to turn the volume up, but your TV remote did not work. It seemed that it had ran out of battery. You tried to find new batteries, but none fit. Luckily, your dad had given you a TV remote identical to your one, although it used different batteries. You gave this TV remote a shot to use, and it worked. But something odd happened... when you moved the directional pad by mistake, it moved the selector on the Switch, and thus, the game. You tried again, and it still worked.

You began to wonder what would happen if you pressed the 'OK' button on the remote. You decided to and nothing happened, except a loading screen. But suddenly, the TV started emitting light, as if a portal was opening. You walked closer and suddenly got sucked in, along with a few of your belongings, such as your bag. You were transported... into the game.

* * *

"Ugh..." You moaned as you woke up, in what seemed like a dense, wet forest. You looked around to see where you were.

But out of nowhere, a Gogol appeared, and having no prior battle experience, you ran away, fretting for your life. Then you reached a grassy, lively plain, where you then realised where you were.

"Oh crap..." You uttered as you realised you were in Gormott. "So that's what that remote did... how am I gonna get home? I'm screwed!"

You decided life had kicked you in the balls, but you needed to make the most of it. So you decided to head to Torigoth to see what life was like on Alrest. You ran as fast as you could, luckily not getting the attention of Territorial Rotbart, and entering Torigoth gate. When you arrived, something caught your attention. Three figures were running in the opposite direction you were, and you heard one of them shout, "Hurry up Nia, this way!" You recognised the voice as Malos', and you realised two things.

One. This is before Rex met Pyra, but only around a few weeks prior. And Two. You could change... everything. You decided to head to Torigoth Dock, while getting a peak at Tora's House, but it was best not to disturb him, which could have serious consequences. But when you arrived, you noticed two salvagers talking, but one of them had broken their leg. You decided to ask what was wrong.

"Um, excuse me..." You asked. "What happened here?"

One of the salvagers replied, saying "My mate here broke his leg after he heard a far off explosion, now he can't do the job of a lifetime we just got invited to."

"What job?" You asked.

The other salvager said, "Three people approached us and asked if we wanted a well paying job, but now I can't do it. I only want to make my wife proud..."

You looked relatively sad, but then the first salvager asked, "Hey, could you fill in for him?"

You were shocked, replying "Huh? Me? I don't know the first thing about salvaging..."

"Please mate!" The salvager said. "We'll pay ya for your time, please!"

You thought over, thinking if you had money, you could start a new life here. "Okay, I'll do it, but teach me the basics, yeah?"

"You got it mate, thanks for this." The salvager shook your hand as he catered to his leg.

* * *

After a week of training, you were ready enough to start salvaging in this mission, as you travelled to Argentum and overheard the conversation Bana had with Rex, including slashes likely coming from Malos' Blade. Then you realised. The mission you had decided to fill in for, was the job to recover the Aegis. You ran to the Maelstrom, hopped on board, and sat down, making sure no one disturbed you. Along the journey, you saw Rex go from person to person, feeling sad he could die from Jin, but knew Pyra would revive him.

Once at the Ancient Ship, you went down with the other salvagers, but... your rope got caught on part of the ship. It was snapping, and you had to find a way to stop. Luckily, there was a small entrance on the side of the ship. You let the rope go, and entered the ship, breathing for your life.

As your rope reached the surface, many of the salvagers thought that you had sunk.

Meanwhile, in the ship, you took your helmet off and got back into your normal clothes (the suit was way too clunky for your liking) and ventured around the ship. You wondered how strong the glass was, and... you fell straight through. You heard voices coming, and you recognised Rex looking down into the room. You were in the room between the two doors, which Rex needed to activate. You decided your only way out was under the floorboards, making your way through boilers and gears, before appearing on the other side of the door.

"It was that easy." You said. "They could of just got Nia to crawl under here."

You realised what was in front of you. Pyra. Encased in glass. You pondered whether you should touch the sword or not, and really, your only other choice was leaving here empty handed or being killed. You had to touch the sword. You did, and it would be a few minutes until Rex arrives.

* * *

You woke up in a lush, green field, surrounded by woods and water. Then you noticed Pyra standing there on the top of the hill, under the tree.

“Ugh… my head…” You groaned to yourself.

You looked over, quiet. You were very shy meeting her for the first time.

“Um? Hello?” You asked nervously. “Excuse me…?”

“It’s such a mournful sound.” The woman said.

“The bell?”

“It hasn’t stopped. Not… not in all these years…”

“Hmm. Is anywhere else nearby? Where are we?”

“This is… Elysium.” She said. “A land where long ago, mankind lived in harmony with their creator. It’s where… “We” were born.”

“Wow. Really?” You asked. “It’s a beautiful view…”

He stared at the environment as he locked eyes with the woman.

“A Core Crystal? You’re a Blade? Right?”

“My name is Pyra.”

“Huh? Oh right… my name is…”

“I know you. You’re (Y/N), right?” Pyra asked.

“How... do you know my name?” You asked.

“Just now, as we came into contact…”

You remembered how you got there.

“(Y/N), I have a request.” Pyra asked. “Can you… take me to Elysium?”

“Huh? Really?” You said. “Not here right?”

“Not here. This is an old memory of what it used to look like. The real Elysium lies in your world. It lies on the top of the World Tree, high above Alrest.”

“Memory? Like an illusion?"

“Yes. I was wondering if… you can be... my driver. The Driver of the Aegis.”

“The Driver… of the Aegis?” You told yourself. 

“(Y/N)… by taking me to Elysium… you can save the world. Save it from its ever growing demise.”

You then said. “Well… I guess I can do whatever I can… Okay. I’ll take you to Elysium! I’ll make sure you get there.”

“Thank you, (Y/N).” Pyra said happily. “Now, place your hand on my chest.”

“Are you sure? That sounds very suggestive…”

Pyra realised what she just did, with a voice within her laughing hysterically.

“On the Core Crystal. My apologies.”

“No problem.” You replied, as you placed your hand on the crystal, and felt a massive power flow through you.

* * *

When you woke up, Pyra was free from her glass prison, and you asked if she was okay.

"I'm quite fine (Y/N). Now I think we should get out of here." Pyra said.

You both went behind a wall, and you heard the door open. It was Rex. And his life was about to change.

"Hey! There's nothing here!" Rex shouted in the supposedly empty room.

"What?" Malos screamed. "What did you do, brat?"

"I didn't do anything, honestly!" Rex replied.

"Malos! There's nothing here, alright." Nia said.

"Right Nia, sorry brat, but we seemed to come to the wrong location." Malos said. "Come on, let's leave."

As they left, you walked out, with Pyra.

"Damn..." You said. "Malos..."

Pyra then asked, saying "You know about Malos?"

"Well... yeah... he's a... terrorist, yeah... hahaha..." You said not wanting to reveal the truth just yet.

"I guess that's a simple explanation, yes." Pyra said. "I think we should leave. They could sink this ship back down any minute now."

"Alright." You added. "We'd better leave now. Come on!"

The two of you ran off, heading up to the top deck, quickly.

* * *

Arriving on the top deck, you found Malos right there, about to kill Rex, as the other salvagers had left, as they were of no use to Torna anymore.

"Shit..." You uttered. "Poor Rex..."

"(Y/N), what do we do?" Pyra asked.

"I don't know, I have no experience battling anyone!" You screamed quietly.

"I'll go out there, you help that boy, okay?" Pyra asked.

"Alright." You replied. "Good luck Pyra."

Pyra walked out of the shadows, with Malos shouting "Ah, Pyra! Looks like you've finally come out to play!"

"Malos, you won't hurt anyone this time."

"Bring it on!" Malos screamed as he lashed out at Pyra.

You ran quickly, helping Rex up and placing him behind a massive crate, reassuring him he would be okay.

"T-thanks..." Rex said. "I feel very painful..."

"There, there, you'll be okay." You said. "Just stay here, alright?"

Rex nodded as you peaked out to see Malos and Pyra fighting. It seemed as this time, Pyra had the upper hand, as without giving half her life force, she may have retained more of her strength. Malos then noticed you peaking out, with him shouting "Alright you! Come out of there! Wait... don't tell me! You're the Aegis's Driver!" He rushed over to you, with Pyra chasing behind him, while you, with Rex ran as fast as you could.

"Malos! Stop!" Nia screamed as she and Dromarch blocked Malos's attack on you.

"Get out of the way Nia! Have you gone mad?!"

"You're the one who's off your nut, trying to murder children!"

"Nia... I don’t think you quite comprehend your position.”

“I get it, but-.”

“You’re starting to piss me off!”

Pyra ran fast as she began to duel with Malos. Fire blasted from Pyra, while Malos, was slashing the flames down. Pyra leapt forward, dueling swords with Malos.

“You’re pretty sharp for someone who’s only just woken up!

Takes me back to 500 years ago… what’s the deal with the appearance? I’m guessing your goal is Elysium?”

“That is our dream!”

“Then I have no choice but to stop you!”

Pyra leapt back, preparing her sword, as the Monoceros arrived, firing its guns.

"Holy shit..." You uttered. "Pyra! Watch out!"

“Huh?!” Pyra looked back and blocked the attacking bullets.

“Pyra! Are you okay?!” You limped towards her.

“I-I guess…”

“Stop this!” Nia shouted.

Nia was flown back after being hit by weapons, with Rex following her.

“Rex! G-get Nia!” You shouted.

“Got it!" Rex said.

Rex ran to save Nia from falling into the Cloud Sea by using his anchor shot.

“He’s a tough one! There’s only one way this can end!” Malos said.

The guns fired at Rex and Nia, as they suddenly got destroyed.

“What’s that?!” Malos said while shocked.

Rex recognised the sound as Gramps.

“Gramps!!”

He flew in the air, ready to protect Rex and the others.

“Jin… still you persist… and is that… Malos?!"

"Azurda…” Jin said to himself.

Gramps fired a fireball to attack Jin, while saving Rex and Nia.

“Rex! Get on!”

You and Pyra followed while riding on Dromarch.

“Rex! Grab on!” You said as you held your hand out for him.

The five made it onto Gramps, as he flew away.

“Stop them! Open fire!” Malos shouted.

The cannons fired, but missed all but a few shots.

“Stop. They’re out of range.” Jin said.

“Damnit! They gave us the slip…”

“Turn around.”

“We’re not chasing them?”

“The Aegis is awakened. That’s enough for now. I’ll have Akhos hunt them down.”

“Hmph. That’ll have to do…”


End file.
